Is My Sperm Stupid?
by silenceeverything
Summary: Can Troy's sperm start producing what Gabriella and Troy really want? Troyella.


**A/N: Here's my latest oneshot. I have so many unfinished stories, but I'm just not happy with any of them. Please tell me what you think. (:**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything.**

Is My Sperm Stupid?

Gabriella Bolton was pregnant for the fourth time. All of their children so far had been boys and Gabriella and Troy were both desperate for a girl. At 35 years old, she and Troy had decided that this would be their last baby and hopefully a girl. Today they were going to find out the sex of the baby, both thought that the tension of not finding out would probably cause early labour.

"Troy where the hell are you?" Gabriella yelled up the stairs. She had managed to get all the boys dressed single-handedly that morning and make them breakfast whilst Troy had mysteriously disappeared somewhere. He had arrived back half an hour ago and headed straight upstairs.

"Jackson have you seen your father anywhere?" She asked their oldest son who was sitting at the kitchen table watching the TV. He was five years old and already a heartbreaker. He seemed to have an endless list of girls that he wanted to bring home with him.

"No Mommy. When are we going to Nana's?" Jackson asked referring to Gabriella's Mom, Maria.

"As soon as I find Daddy and your brothers," She said traipsing back up the stairs. "Troy Bolton!" She yelled again.

"Yes my beautiful wife?" Troy said appearing outside the master bedroom.

"Where the hell have you been? It's time to go, you know how long it takes to get the boys in the car and at this rate we're going to be late for our appointment," Gabriella whined.

"Okay, calm down. I'm sure Jackson's ready to go, so we've just got to find the two troublemakers and then we can leave," Troy suggested. Following Troy around the house Gabriella watched as he failed to find their two and a half year old twins, Charlie and Archie. As he stormed off to the playroom Gabriella collapsed on the sofa and closed her eyes trying to relax.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy help!" Called two little voices.

Quickly pulling the sofa away from the wall she watched as Archie and Charlie came crawling out, a few stray tears falling down their cheeks. They both quickly ran into Gabriella's arms. "Mommy…w-we got stuck…" Archie sniffled. "In the dark Mommy!" Charlie cried. "I got scared,"

"It's okay, you're okay now," Gabriella soothed them. Considering the boys were only two and a half Gabriella knew that they probably were very frightened being stuck behind the sofa. To them it probabyl seemed like they had a mountain to climb if they wanted to get out alive.

"Are my big boys alright now? I don't think that Nana wants to see you guys upset when we drop you off at her house," She asked once they had calmed down.

"I wanna stay with Mommy," Archie said clinging to her neck. Gabriella could tell this was going to be a long day.

"Okay, let's go see Daddy," Gabriella replied taking both of them by the hand and leading them towards the kitchen. Hopefully they would fall asleep in the car on the way there and then they could drop them off quickly at Maria's house. Troy quickly guided the whole family out of the house, locked the doors and then drove to Maria's house. They were now running late and a speedy drop off was required.

"Right boys, out of the car. Nana's got some cookies inside for all of you if you're good." Troy said unbuckling Archie from his car seat and placing him on his hip. Gabriella unbuckled Charlie, helped him out of the car and watched him run up to the front door following Jackson to meet Maria. Troy handed Archie over, and said goodbye to the boys whilst Gabriella spoke quietly to her Mom.

"…Just remember Gabi, if it's another boy then it's all to do with Troy. Maybe he just can't produce girls…" Maria said quietly.

"Okay Mom, we'll pick the boys up in a bit," Gabriella said loudly trying to cover up the awkward conversation they were just having. "Bye!" She waved before dragging Troy off to the car; her Mom could be so embarrassing sometimes. The drive was quiet and awkward, and things didn't get any better as they entered the waiting room. Troy couldn't help but think that they couldn't have a girl because of him.

"Gabi…" Troy said slowly unsure of how to approach the subject, "Do you think it's my fault? You know, that we only have boys?" He asked.

"No! Why on earth do you think that?"

"Well I just heard what your Mom was saying to you when we dropped the boys off…" Troy said.

"Of course I don't think that. That's just my Mom's doctor brain coming out, if it wasn't for you Troy we wouldn't have any of our boys."

"Are you sure you don't think my sperm is stupid or anything?"

"Troy," Gabriella giggled, "I think your sperm is the least stupid thing ever and I'll prove that when the Doctor tells us we're having a little girl," Gabriella said, "What were you doing this morning?" She asked trying to change the subject, "The twins got stuck behind the sofa looking for you,"

"I just went out shopping for some things," He smiled. Gabriella was about to ask more but Kate, their doctor interrupted and asked them to follow her before Troy could reveal anything.

"Okay Gabriella, I'm sure you know what to do by now. Hop on the table and lift your top up, then we can find out how your baby is," Kate said, she had been their doctor for all of Gabriella's previous pregnancies. Gabriella did as she was told and lifted her top up, preparing for the cold gel that was about to get put on her bump. "Okay here's your baby,"

Gabriella and Troy both looked at the screen, even though they'd done this whole process twice before it still amazed them each time they came for a scan.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Kate asked.

"Definitely," Troy said, eager to find out.

"Well the baby looks healthy, right size, right weight."

"Just tell us already," Troy insisted.

"I'm sure you'll be pleased to know you're getting your little girl this time. She's going to be spoilt rotten. The only girl in a houseful of boys, I think I'll start calling her princess now," Kate teased.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Gabriella squealed at no one in particular. "People have no idea what it's like to be ganged up on all the time. Instead of playing dress-up, I have to play basketball. Instead of watching My Little Pony, I have to watch Power Rangers. You just became my saviour," Gabriella rambled.

"Okay, I'll go print these photos off for you," Kate said wiping the gel off Gabriella's stomach before leaving them to go and print off the pictures.

"See baby, you sperm isn't stupid. Infact, it's the best sperm in the entire world." Gabriella praised as she pulled her top back down.

"Thanks... I guess," Troy said unsure of how to reply.

"I mean, the first time with Jackson, well he's just wonderful. Already so polite, and handsome, just like his Daddy. Your sperm must have been carrying all the right genes for him. Then the twins, well your sperm must have been working overtime with them really, two in one go baby. Their manners need a little work, but they're handsome and I can already tell they're super duper clever and now this. A little princess. It only took your female sperm three attempts before it got there, quite remarkable." Gabriella sighed sitting up. She was on cloud nine.

Migrating over to Troy's lap, she ended up straddling him pulling him in for a searing kiss even with her bump in the way.

"Okay, here are your pictures," Kate said opening the door shocked at the position they were in. They both sprung apart at the sudden interruption, feeling like teenagers who had been caught by their parents. "Wow, looks like you're getting practice in for the next one already," Kate chuckled.

"I hate to break it to you, but this is our last one," Gabriella smiled turning around so she was sitting in Troy's lap facing Kate.

"Well, I'd like to see how long that lasts, knowing you two, you'll be back here in two years time waiting to find out if it's a girl or a boy," Kate said. "Anyway, here are your pictures from this scan, and I'll see you again in a few weeks, now go before you end up having sex in that chair or something,"

"Yes sir," Troy mocked.

"Troy stop being so rude. We'll leave you in peace and quiet now; we need to go tell the boys. I'm sure they'll be pleased to know that they're getting a sister," Gabriella said pulling herself and Troy out of the chair.

"Okay, see you soon. Call me if anything feels wrong, but you're used to this now Gabriella, so I'm sure it'll all go smoothly,"

"Bye Kate," Troy called walking out the door. "See you in a few weeks,"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the hospital. To say they were ecstatic would be an understatement. They knew that this little girl would complete their family. "So I think a celebration is in order, how about I take you shopping and let you max out my credit card on pink clothes, and pink toys, and pink _everything_ for our princess?" Troy asked once they were sat in the car.

"What's your limit on the card?" Gabriella giggled.

"Well I'm sure if you manage to go through one, I'll let you have the other one,"

"Do you want to take the boys with us? They might like that they're included in the whole process, I don't really want them to feel left out or that we're treating this baby differently because it's a girl," Gabriella suggested.

"I think that's a pretty good idea, and whilst we're picking the boys up you can tell your Mom exactly what you told me," Troy said, receiving a quizzical look from Gabriella. "Gabriella Bolton, I distinctly remember you telling me that my sperm was the best in the world. I expect that information relayed back to your mother so that she doesn't insult my poor sperm anymore," Troy said cheekily.

"Okay baby, but are you sure you're happy with my mother knowing about your sperm. Doesn't that freak you out a teensy bit?"

"Good point, so maybe just subtly hint to her that I am infact not a failure in the sperm department and that without my sperm, she wouldn't have any of her grandchildren at all," He said pulling into Maria's driveway.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Charlie and Archie called at the same time, running down the driveway to greet their parents. They were excited to find out whether they were getting a little brother or sister.

"Hey guys, did you have fun at Nana's house?" Troy asked scooping them up into his arms. He looked ahead and saw Gabriella hugging Jackson; he looked a little upset and was holding onto Gabriella tightly. "What's wrong with Jackson?" He asked Charlie and Archie although he didn't expect an answer from them.

"Dunno," Archie said resting his head against Troy's shoulder. He started to walk inside noticing that Gabriella and Jackson had disappeared. "Where we going Daddy?" Charlie asked.

"We're going to find Mommy and Jackson inside and to get you some cookies and milk," Troy answered. He was quite worried now about why Jackson was upset. He placed Charlie and Archie back on the ground as they began to squirm in his arms, eager to get to the cookies. He walked into the kitchen and found Jackson still looking upset sat on Gabriella's lap whilst she talked to her Mom. He got three cookies down from the cupboard and handed two to Archie and Charlie who were waiting patiently at his feet before they scurried off to watch TV, and then went over and placed one on the table in front of Jackson although he wasn't surprised when Jackson didn't take it.

"Do you not want your cookie Jackson?" Gabriella asked brushing the hair out of Jackson's face.

"No Mommy, I'm not hungry," He replied snuggling back into her chest.

"Okay, you can have something to eat later," She said.

"What's the matter buddy? You never turn down a cookie, especially Nana's cookies," Troy asked as he sat down next to Gabriella. Jackson let out a little sob as he tried to answer the question so Gabriella answered for him.

"Well Jackson made us a beautiful picture of Mommy, Daddy, Jackson, Charlie, Archie and his new baby brother or sister but before he could show it to us he accidentally knocked his milk all over his picture and ruined it, so he's upset that he can't give it to us," Gabriella explained as Jackson sobbed into her chest.

"Why don't we make a new picture together, would you like that Jackson?" Troy asked. Jackson nodded his head as Troy went off to go get some paper and pencils. "Okay here's some paper and here's some pencils, so let's get started." Jackson came to sit on Troy's lap as they began to draw their pictures together while Maria and Gabriella talked about the baby.

"Mommy am I getting a little brother or sister?" Jackson asked deeply enthralled by the picture he was drawing.

"You're getting a little sister." Gabriella replied, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I don't like little brothers. They're noisy all the time," Jackson said as he added the finishing touches to his picture.

"Okay Daddy's finished his picture. It's just for you Jackson, so that you can put it on your wall by your bed," Troy said placing his pencil on the table.

"Wow Daddy! Can I really put it on my wall?" Jackson asked as he looked down at the picture. It was of Troy and Gabriella with Jackson holding their hands in between them. At the bottom it said, 'Mommy and Daddy love Jackson very much.'

"You sure can, then every night before you go to sleep you can look at it and remember how much Mommy and Daddy love you," Troy said.

"I finished too. It's all of us and my new sissy aswell but she hasn't got a name yet so I can't write it on," Jackson said as he showed Troy where he had written Mommy, Daddy, Charlie, Archie and Jackson above five figures in his messy writing. Gabriella had been teaching him to write and he liked to show off his new talent whenever he got the opportunity.

"How did you learn to write so neatly?" Troy asked praising him.

"Mommy taught me coz she loves me," Jackson replied satisfied that he had answered the question well. Gabriella smiled at him, she pointed things out to him all the time, and every week she sat down with him to go over the alphabet and his writing. It had definitely started to pay off as Jackson was always wanting to write and learn new things. He always wanted to find new things out and loved the praise and attention he got whenever he did something well.

"Do you want to go shopping for some new clothes for your new sissy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah!" Jackson replied.

"Okay, I'll go find Charlie and Archie and then we can go," Gabriella said, standing up and heading towards the living room where she found Charlie and Archie sitting on the sofa watching TV. She brought both of them back to the kitchen and let Troy put their coats on. Quickly saying goodbye to her Mom and promising to go out for coffee the next day, she loaded the boys up into their car. All of them wanted to get to the mall and go shopping. It would be a totally new experience buying for a girl instead of a boy this time around.

"Have you got any names for girls that you like?" Gabriella asked the boys as they headed towards the mall.

"Yeah I got one," Charlie said.

"What's that?"

"Annie! Like in Thomas the Tank Engine," Charlie exclaimed.

"Ooh! I got one too Mommy," Archie said.

"Tell us then Archie,"

"Clarabel! She's like Annie in Thomas the Tank Engine," He said.

"Interesting, Annie and Clarabel. Mommy and Daddy will talk about those names. Jackson, have you got any?"

"Yeah I like Maddie, like in Zack and Cody,"

"That's nice, but Mommy is a bit worried how all of these names come from TV programmes, maybe Mommy and Daddy should start reading more books with you." Gabriella suggested which resulted in a lot of "No's" being shouted at her. She had to laugh at the situation, hopefully her little girl would like to read with her rather than spending all of her time watching the TV. Thank god for once Troy's sperm pulled through.

**A/N: Story for you, reviews for me? **


End file.
